Cozinhando Com O Inimigo
by Nocas Lupin R
Summary: DG Uma noite de insónias...Um passeio pelos jardins...Um encontro inesperado com o pior inimigo..Uma detenção...Será que as coisas podem piorar para Ginny?Sim,se o castigo for ajudar os elfos nas cozinhas...com Draco Malfoy!
1. Entrada: Trailer

**Nota:**_ Oi! Mais uma fic! Para variar é DG mas desta vez é romance/comédia! Esta ideia maluca surgiu-me anteontem e não descansei enquanto não fiz um trailer...Como entrada! Mas prometo que o prato principal vai chegar em breve! Espero que gostem da ideia e por favor, façam uma ficwriter feliz: deixem reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Uma Noite de Insónias…**

_Ginny virou-se na cama pela trilionésima vez. "Raios, porque será que não consigo dormir!"_

**…Um passeio nocturno pelo jardim e um encontro inesperado**…

_- Ma…Malfoy? Mas…o que diabo estás aqui a fazer?_

_- Isso pergunto eu Weasley!_

**…Uma discussão…**

_- O que é que tu me chamaste, Weasley?_

_- Será que além de tudo, ainda és surdo?_

**…E uma detenção.**

_- Ahaha, o que é que temos aqui…?_

_- Não, não, isto não pode estar a acontecer!_

**Será que as coisas podem piorar? Sim, se o castigo for….**

_-__Não, só pode estar a brincar, professor!_

_- Não, Draco, receio bem que não. Vais ter que ajudar os elfos na cozinha…com a Weasley…_

**...Hilariantemente apetitoso!**

_- Não, eu recuso-me a tocar nessa…coisa nojenta (_massa_)! eu sou um Malfoy, eu tenho classe, sangue azul, brazão…_

_- E a partir de agora vais ter também um diploma em cozinha!_

**Será que conseguirão encontrar a receita para chegar ao coração um do outro?**

_- Weasley…Ginny…Será que me podemos pôr…hem…as nossas divergências em banho-maria?_

**Se ficaram com água na boca, não percam os póximos capítulos de "Cozinhando com o Inimigo"! Num computador perto de si.**

* * *

**Nota: **_Então, que acharam deste trailer adoidado? Posso continuar ou nem vale a pena? Espero começar a postar os capítulos em breve, talvez para a semana, porque também tenho que continuar a minha outra fic "Entre a Luz e as Sombras"...E quero o meu mail cheiinho de reviews, ok? Beijinhos grandes! **Nocas**_


	2. Primeiro Prato: Um Encontro Inesperado

**Nota:** _Oi! Tudo bom com vocês? Depois do trailer como "entrada", aqui está o "primeiro prato"! Tentei postar o mais rápido possível, por isso não tive muito tempo para o rever, mas espero que vos agrade! E queria agradecer a todos os que deixaram os seus comentários, fiqui imensamente feliz por ter tantas reviews! A sério, muitíssimo obrigada, receber opiniões sobre o que escrevemos é das coisas mais motivantes que há! Os agradecimento detalhado vem no final do capítulo, mas agora vou pôr uma mordacinha nos meus dedos e passar ao querealmente interessa - a fic! Bom-apetite !_

_**Disclaimer:**Ah, e já me esquecia! A grande novidade: as personagens não me pertencem, é tudo da "tia" Rowling (mas se ela me quiser daro Lupin ou mesmo o Draquinho eu não me importo nada !)_

* * *

**Primeiro Prato: Um Encontro Inesperado**

Ginny virou-se na cama pela trilionésima vez. "Raios, porque será que não consigo dormir!", pensou, já irritada de estarhá tanto tempo sem conseguir adormecer.

Por mais que tentasse pensar em doces carneirinhos a saltar alegremente por cima de uma cerca, que puxasse os cobertores até acima da cabeça ou que tentasse controlar a respiração, não conseguia pregar olho. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nos seus problemas ou em parvoíces, por isso, decidiu levantar-se, ao mesmo tempo que imaginava uma simpática ovelhinha a cair com o focinho no chão.

Dirigiu-se sem fazer barulho até à janela do quarto das Gryffindor do 6.º ano. Estava uma noite tão bonita! A lua cheia iluminava os belos jardins de Hogwarts e dava-lhes um toque mágico e especial. O seu reflexo provocava um efeito espectacular na lagoa, que parecia ainda mais misteriosa e encantadora do que nunca. De repente, sentiu uma vontade inexplicável e irresistível de sair, de penetrar naquela paisagem tão bela…

E não pensou duas vezes: uns minutinhos depois estava a sair pelo retrato da "Dama Gorda", com um casaco comprido de capuz por cima do pijama. Deslizou pelas escadas a baixo, tentando não fazer barulho: _"Se me apanham bem que posso começar fazer o testamento!"._ Quando estava a chegar à enorme porta de entrada do castelo, deparou com um facto que não lhe tinha ocorrido: estava tão bem trancada que nem um troll enfurecido a conseguiria abrir. _"Ah, que estupidez, como é que não me lembrei que eles fecham a porta?"_, e já estava a voltar para trás quando uma ideiazinha maliciosa bailou na sua mente: Fred e George tinham-lhe contado que havia várias saídas secretas no castelo! Depois de alguns segundos a esforçar-se por se lembrar de alguma delas, estalou os dedos por debaixo do casaco: "_A estátua do dragão só com uma asa, perto do Salão!"._

Encaminhou-se então rapidamente para a estátua e, com um sorriso maldoso começou a fazer-lhe cócegas nos pés, o segredo que os irmãos lhe tinham ensinado para abrir a passagem secreta. Porém, o tiro saiu-lhe pela culatra, porque o Dragão "Aseta" (pessoa sem mão é maneta. portanto dragão sem asa deve ser "aseta" ) começou a dar gargalhadas que ecoaram por toda a escola e não havia maneira de a passagem secreta se abrir. _"Oh, meu Merlin, será que o Fred e o George me enganaram? E o piro é que agora ainda vou ser apanhada pelo Filch!"_, pensou a ruiva, desesperada. Mas, no momento em que começava a ouvir passos arrastados na sua direcção, uma pequena fresta na parede abriu-se e ela saiu disparada para o jardim, já não tanto para apanhar ar, mas para fugir do Filch.

Só parou de correr quando já estava bem longe do castelo, perto da lagoa do jardim. Ficou parada durante alguns momentos, tentando normalizar a respiração e, quando o conseguiu, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu…Estava tão bonito nessa noite! Inspirou calmamente o aroma fresco e puro da noite, de que ela tanto gostava e que teve em si um efeito calmante e tranquilizador.

Olhou então à sua volta e sentiu um baque no coração quando os seus olhos fixaram a lagoa: estava alguém agachado na margem! Do sítio de onde estava e apenas com a luz do luar não conseguia ver quem era…A primeira coisa em que pensou foi que seria algum aluno também com insónias…Mas depois sentiu-se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça quando pensou que poderia ser algum devorador (comensal) da morte…ou mesmo o próprio Voldemort! _"Meu Merlin, o que é que eu faço? Fujo ou vou ver quem é?"_, hesitou por um momento. Mas, como Gryffindor que era, a coragem suplantou o medo e ela começou a aproximar-se do vulto silenciosamente, de varinha em punho e a tremer que nem varas verdes. Porém, quando estava a menos de três passos do desconhecido, pisou um ramo seco e ele levantou-se com um salto e, ao encarar a sua figura encapuzada, puxou da varinha e gritou:

- _Estupo_…

- Calma, calma, sou eu! – exclamou Ginny, assustada baixando o capuz e dando de caras com um rapaz alto, de cabelos louro-platinados e olhos azuis-acinzentados.

- Mas…mas…Weasley! Tu aqui? – perguntou Draco, de olhos arregalados, ofegante do susto. Ela era a última pessoa que imaginava encontrar ali, a meio da noite.

- Heeerrr…Sim, eu, Malfoy… - balbuciou a ruiva, sem saber o que dizer. "_Maldição, porque é que ele, **logo ele** tinha que estar aqui!"._

- Qual é a tua? Pregaste-me cá um susto…! – exclamou ele, com um ar irritado.

- Hmm, eu não queria eu…eu vi alguém debruçado sobre a lagoa e pensei que fosse algum … - mas Ginny não continuou a frase porque entretanto uma dúvida aflorou na sua mente – e se o Malfoy estivesse mesmo a tramar alguma coisa?. _– _Mas afinal o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- E o que é que tens a ver com isso, Weasley? Além disso, eu é que devia perguntar o que é que tu estás a fazer aqui! Não me digas que andas à procura do teu Pottyzinho!

Ginny apertou as mãos com força, de raiva.

- Claro que não Malfoy, não sei se já percebeste mas eu já não tenho 11 anos! Eu estava com insónias por isso eu… - Ginny interrompeu-se, ao aperceber-se do que estava a dizer– …Ei, e porque é que eu tenho de te dar contas da minha vida?

- Porque eu sou um chefe de turma e tu não passas de uma…reles aluna! – Draco fez um sorrisinho malicioso. – E eu adoraria ver a cara do _cepatorta_ do Filch se encontrasse uma aluna fora da cama a esta hora!

Ginny estremeceu. _"Se ele me entrega ao Filch estou feita!"._ Porém, logo se lembrou de um argumento para usar contra ele:

- Então vá, Malfoy, entrega-me ao Filch! –disse, com ar desafiador. - Acho que ele também não vai ficar nada satisfeito de ver um _chefe de turma_ a vaguear por aí de madrugada!

Draco pareceu ficar por um momento embatucado com a resposta de Ginny, mas logo abanou a cabeça, com arrogância:

- Weasley, Weasley…Eu não sou da tua laia! Eu sou um Malfoy, tenho brazão e sangue azul! O meu pai nunca ia deixar que eu apanhasse uma detenção!

- Hmmm, fia-te na bruxa e não corras…– rosnou a ruiva com um sorrisinho maldoso ao imaginar o Malfoy a lavar a escadaria principal de Hogwarts, o Malfoy preso pelos tornozelos e pelos pulsos nas masmorras, o Malfoy…

- E ainda não me respondeste, Weasley, se não vieste à procura do Potty, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? Não, espera, acho que já percebi, vieste ver se não há nenhum pote de ouro enterrado no jardim! Ou então…não resististe ao meu charme e quiseste vir ver-me mais de perto…Eu percebo, Weasley, afinal eu sou irresistível! – disse Draco com ar convencido, o que fez Ginny corar ainda mais de raiva ( e também porque não podia negar, ele não era mesmo nada de se deitar fora) .

- OLHA MALFOY, NÃO ESTOU PARA TE ATURAR NEM MAIS UM SEGUNDO! VINHA PARA APANHAR UM BOCADO DE AR FRESCO E RELAXAR, MAS JÁ VI QUE É IMPOSSÍVEL, POR ISSO EU VOU VOLTAR PARA O CASTELO E SÓ ESPERO QUE TE AFOGUES NO LAGO! – gritou ela de um só fôlego. Depois sorriu maliciosamente.– Aliás, eu já percebi o que é que tu estavas a fazer: estavas a ter um encontro romântico com a lula gigante! É compreensível, porque só mesmo ela para achar algum interesse numa _enguia albina_! Desculpa ter interrompido então! Fuuuuuui!

E Draco, abananado pelo o que a ruiva tinha dito, ficou a vê-la afastar-se, com passo decidido, em direcção ao castelo. Porém, ao aperceber-se do que ela lhe tinha chamado, correu atrás dela, irritado.

- Ei, Weasley, o que é que tu me chamaste?

- Será que além de tudo ainda és surdo? – respondeu bruscamente Ginny, sem parar de andar, o que deixou o louro ainda mais indignado.

- Mas quem é que tu pensas que és, Weasley? – perguntou, agarrando-lhe no braço com força, fazendo-a parar. E Ginny, por um momento, ao ver o ar enfurecido dele, teve medo que ele lhe desse uma bofetada ou a amaldiçoasse. Afinal, ela nunca o tinha enfrentado assim, sozinha, nem com tanta agressividade. – Não tens o direito de chegares aqui, assustares-me, chateares-me, gritares comigo, insultares-me…! Não passas de um insecto! De uma… de uma pulga ruiva!

A ruiva abriu a boca de espanto e raiva "_Ele chamou-me insecto! Pulga ruiva! Meu Merlin, que vontade de o esganar! Não o aguento mais!"_.

- Olha Malfoy, se não queres ganhar umas asinhas de morcego: NÃO ME CHAMES MAIS ISSO E DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!

E a ruiva prosseguiu furiosa em direcção ao castelo, ficando o louro a observá-la com um sorrisinho "_Se não fosse tão bravinha e se não fosse uma Weasley…ela até era um bom petisco!"_, pensou, quase sem querer. Mas nem teve tempo para reflectir sobre o que tinha pensado, porque, nesse momento arregalou os olhos de espanto ao vê-la a dar pontapés nas paredes do castelo. Não perdeu tempo e correu para ela.

- Ei, Weasley! Mas que diabo estás tu a fazer? As paredes não têm culpa que o Potter não te ligue patavina!

- Ahhhhhhh! Isto não abre! – bradou Ginny, desesperada, batendo com a varinha nas pedras. Malfoy ficou a olhá-la como se ela estivesse louca.

- Mas isso era…suposto abrir-se? – perguntou, quase receoso "_Com gente doida nunca se sabe!". _A ruiva olhou para ela com uma cara de_ "meu-Merlin-porque-me-fizeste-tão-inteligente-no-meio-de-tantos-ignorantes"._

- Mas é claro! Eu saí por aqui! Agora devia dar para entrar novamente!

- Tu…saíste por aí? Weasley, quantas cervejas de manteiga é que bebeste antes de saíres? – questionou o louro, cada vez mais certo da loucura dela ao olhar para a parede sólida de pedra.

- Ahaha, que gracinha! Eu juro que saí por aqui, eu fiz cócegas ao "Dragão Aseta" e depois… - ao reparar na expressão atónita de Draco, decidiu não continuar. – Ahhh, esquece, pronto! Agora tenho é que encontrar uma entrada!

- E porque é que não entras pela porta principal?

- Alô, alguém em casa, eles fecham o portão à noite! – disse ela, já a perder a paciência. – Ei mas…e tu, por onde é que tu saíste?

- Ah, Weasley, isso são cá coisas minhas! Não estás à espera que te revele os meus truques, não é?

- Mas…mas… - balbuciou Ginny, aflita. Curiosamente agora o que ela queria desesperadamente era voltar ao castelo e enfiar-se na sua cama quentinha. – Mas eu tenho que entrar, Malfoy! Não posso ficar aqui fora, amanhã tenho que me levantar cedo e…

- Weasley, pensasses nisso antes de teres decidido vir estragar-me a noite! – afirmou Draco, tentando parecer insensível. Porém, ao ver a cara desolada da ruiva, sentiu um baque no coração. – Não faças essa cara de cãozinho abandonado, Weasley, eu não te vou ajudar nem que te ajoelhes aos meus pés a suplicar!

- Grrrrrrrrr! Eu nunca me ajoelharia aos teus pés, Malfoy. Nem que disso dependesse a minha vida! – exclamou a ruiva friamente. – E se não me quiseres ajudar não ajudes, eu hei-de descobrir ma entrada sozinha! Além disso, enquanto eu não encontrar uma entrada vais ter que me aturar!

- Ah isso é que estás muito enganada! Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto quentinho e confortável e tu vais ficar aqui fora, ao frio, a dormir com as baratas… e com os ratos… - enumerou o louro, maldoso.

- Não, Malfoy, quando tu entrares eu vou seguir-te e descobrir a entrada! E também vou voltar para a minha caminha e esquecer este horrível pesadelo! Por isso não tens escolha! Ou me dizes já por onde é que posso entrar ou então vais ter que me aturar! E olha que o feitiços do morcego e de fazer cócegas são a minha especialidade…entre muitas outras! – ameaçou Ginny. Draco pareceu avaliar a questão por alguns segundos, mas depois fez uma expressão rezignada.

- Ahhhh…Só faço isto para não te aturar mais! Segue-me! – resmungou o louro, dirigindo-se para as traseiras do castelo. A ruiva seguiu-o com uma expressão triunfal. Ele parou em frente a uma parte da parede danificada, a que parecia ter caído uma pedra.

- É aqui.

Ginny olhou para a parede e a seguir para Draco, sem compreender.

- Mas tu estás a gozar comigo? Isto não me parece ser uma porta!

- Ah, Meu Merlin, perdoai os ignorantes e os pobres de espírito! – exclamou o louro, olhando para o céu com um ar superior. – Weasley, para que é que te serve a varinha? Para coçar as costas?

E, sem mais demoras, puxou da sua varinha e deu um toque no buraco da parede, murmurando algo que a ruiva não entendeu. E, no momento a seguir ela escancarou a boca de espanto ao ver a parede transformar-se numa porta de madeira.

- Ah, uma entrada, que bom! Tens que me ensinar a fazer isso, Malfoy! – disse Ginny, olhando para o rapaz, agradecida. E só aí, ao observá-lo mais atentamente, se apercebeu de como ele era bonito e como ficava mais encantador sob a luz do luar…O cabelo louro-platinado puxado para trás, os olhos tão brilhantes e misteriosos, os lábios rosados a contrastar coma pele pálida. – Como é que eu te posso agradecer?

O louro não respondeu, pois também pareecia estar hipnotizado a olhar para ela. "_Nunca tinha reparado que ela era tão linda…Aqueles olhos lindos e puros, aqueles lábios tão…tão convidativos…!". _E o desejo de sentir o toque daqueles lábios foi tão forte que ele não pode resistir, e quando se deu conta, o seu nariz estava quase a tocar no dela, que, surpreendida com aquela atitude, não reagiu. Assim tão perto, Draco pode sentir o aroma delicioso de flores silvestres dela e Ginny pode finalmente perceber que os olhos dele não eram apenas azuis, mas também matizados de cinzento. E os lábios de ambos estavam já muito próximos quando, de repente, o barulho de um pássaro a rasar sobre eles os fez voltar abruptamente para a realidade.

Ao aperceber-se do que estava prestes a fazer, Draco afastou-se, com um ar atarantado: _"Meu Merlin, mas que estava eu a fazer? Eu estava quase a beijar a Weasley! Mas o que é que me deu!". _Quanto a Ginny, só acordou do "transe" alguns segundos depois, mas quando reparou quem estava quase a beijar, recuou e, perturbada, apenas conseguiu balbuciar.

- Eu…eu tenho que ir…

E virou as costas ao rapaz, entrando como uma flecha pela porta que ele fizera aparecer. Draco ficou a olhar para a porta, ainda estonteado e ainda ficou mais espantado quando, instantes depois, a porta se voltou a abrir e uma cabecinha ruiva assomou à porta:

- Ehmmm…Malfoy…Agora como é que eu vou para o meu dormitório? – perguntou ela, mordendo o lábio e não se atrevendo a olhar o louro nos olhos depois do que (quase) tinha acontecido.

- E eu é que sei, Weasley? Estás-me a ver com cara de Gryffindor (Grifinório)?

- Claro que não, não estava a perguntar como chegar lá, mas sim como ir daqui para lá! – explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – É que a porta dá para as masmorras e eu não costumo passear muito por aqui, ainda por cima a meio da noite!

Por um momento, Draco pensou em dizer-lhe que não a ajudava mais; afinal de contas ela era uma Weasley e tinha-lhe estragado a noite, além disso já a tinha ajudado demasiado…

- Weasley, mas tu achas que eu… - mas não teve coragem de continuar ao ver o brilho de súplica e a fragilidade daqueles olhos cor de chocolate. – eu...pronto, anda lá!

Ginny seguiu Draco com um sorriso agradecido e triunfante. _"Meu Merlin, quem diria…Eu a deambular com o Malfoy pelas masmorras de madrugada! E o mais surpreendente é ele estar a ajudar-me…Será que não me está a enganar?". "Eu a ajudar a Weasley…Eu, Draco Malfoy! Só espero que ninguém saiba disto ou a minha reputação vai por água abaixo_!", pensava ele, por sua vez. Depois de andarem durante bastante tempo em silêncio, de subirem montanhas de degraus e de a ruiva se ter questionado triliões de vezes se deveria mesmo confiar nele, chegaram finalmente à escadaria principal.

- Bem, já estás aqui, acho que não precisas mais da minha ajuda, ou será que também tens medo de subir meia-dúzia de degraus? – ironizou ele.

- Eu só vou fingir que não ouvi porque me ajudaste a chegar até aqui! Eu…eu apesar de tudo não posso deixar de te agradecer… - articulou ela, sem o olhar nos olhos.

- És mesmo ingénua Weasley, um Malfoy não costuma ajudar ninguém e quando o faz é apenas para obter algum favor dessa pessoa! – esclareceu ele, friamente, embora não acreditasse no que estava a dizer. Ao ouvi-lo, a expressão da ruiva mudou drasticamente.

- É, eu sou mesmo tola… - balbuciou Ginny, desiludida. _"Como pude acreditar que ele poderia ser diferente!"_

- É a primeira coisa acertada que dizes na tua vida Weasley!

- …Tola em acreditar que podias não ser tão anormal! Não passas de um idiota com cara de parvo! – gritou a ruiva, não reparando que estava a falar alto demais.

- E tu de uma Weasley pobretona e simplória que nem o caminho para o seu quarto sabe!

- Mais vale ser uma Weasley humilde mas honesta do que uma enguia albina, asquerosa e presunçosa como tu!

- Weasley, já te avisei para não me chamares isso! – vociferou ele, irritado, agarrando-lhe no braço com força. E estavam tão concentrados em trocar insultos que não ouviram o barulho de passos arrastados a aproximarem-se

- Larga-me imediatamente, Malfoy, se não eu grito!

- Aha, o que é que temos aqui? – rosnou de repente uma voz áspera atrás deles. E quando Ginny se virou e viu quem era, arregalou os olhos e balbuciou:

- Oh não, isto não pode estar a acontecer!

* * *

_Então, que acharam? Deu para matar um pouco da fominha? Espero que sim! E por favor,não guardem a opinião só para vocês, contem-me o que acharam, eu adooooro receber reviews (o meu irmão já nem liga quando me vê aos pulinhos na sala"recebeu uma review de certeza!" XD), mas falando a sério, gente "reviwsem", porque muitas reviews levam a mais motivação e felicidade do autor, isso leva a maior e mais rápida produtividade, que leva a mais e melhores fics e depois...Bem, esqueçam a teoria, passem à prática! Já agora, gostava de vos colocar uma questão: como preferem que responda, por reply ou na própria fic? Para mim tanto me faz, responderei com o mesmo prazer das duas maneiras! E se quiserem, me adicionem no msn (o meu mail é anaraquelroque (arroba) hotmail. com ) (o fanfic não dá pra pôr doutra maneira, mas as palavras do mail são todas juntinhas ok?) vou adorar falar com vocês pessoalmente :)! Agora passemos ao agradecimentos:_

_Em geral, quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram por terem gasto um pouco do seu precioso tempo a ler a fic e acomentar, não sabem como fico grata! Este capítulo é dedicado a todos vocês!_

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy** – Oi amiguita! Ainda bem que gostaste do trailer, espero que gostes também do capítulo! Um grande beijinho para a minha leitora mais assídua (e muito querida!)!

**Musa Kyoyama** – Olá! Obrigada pela review! Que bom que gostaste do trailer! Muito obrigada também pela review que deixaste na minha outra fic, gostei muito :) ! E também fico muito feliz por me ter add nos favoritos (Noquinhas dando pulinhos pela casa). Beijocas larocas e espero que gostes deste capítulo!

**Helena Malfoy** – Oie! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Ehehe fico muito feliz por gostares dos autores portugueses (sentindo-me muito patriota!)ainda para mais que somos em minoria no mundo dos escritores de fics…Às vezes até tenho medo de que não gostem das minhas histórias por serem escritas "do jeito portuga"! Espero então que este capítulo corresponda às tuas expectativas e que continues a acompanhar a fic! Beijinhos docinhos!

**Débora **– Olá! Obrigada pela review! Fico contente por teres gostado do trailer! Tentei satisfazer o teu desejo de postar rápido, pensava que acabava este capítulo a semana passada…Mas andei um pouquinho atarefada e não deu…Mas espero que gostes! Beijinhos fofinhos!

**Bruna **– Alô! Brigadinha pelo coment, incentivou-me muito a continuar ! Ainda bem que gostaste da ideia! Um grande beijinho pra ti!

**Miaka **– Oi! Obrigada! Que bom que gostaste, espero que este capítulo também te agrade! Beijinhux!

**-Bem-Te-Vi -** Olá! Muito obrigada pela review e por me teres adicionado nos favoritos (escrevendo isso com um sorrisinho de orelha a orelha)! Fico muito feliz por teres gostado da ideia, é um pouquinho doida mas…original! Espero que continues a gostar da fic! Beijinhos docinhos!

**Rafinha M. Potter –** Oi fofinha! Como eu gosto de ler as tuas reviews! Ehehe, que bom que ficaste com aguinha no boca e eu também acho demais imaginar o nosso lourinho a mexer em massa e farinha, de avental (tão sexy XD!)! E é mesmo, ele não vai gostar nada da ideia…Mas a Gininha vai estar ao lado dele para ajudar…e apimentar ;D(como sempre!)! E fico contente por ter conseguido fazer-te rir, também achei esse trecho muito engraçado (e romântico!). E, satisfazendo ao pedido, aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que continues a gostar! Um beijinho muito grande para uma menina muito querida!

**Ly **– Olá amiga! Como estás desde há bocadinho (lol)? Obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz por gostares destas minhas "maluqueiras"! Espero que o capítulo esteja do teu agrado…E quanto à outra fic estou a pensar postar o novo capítulo em breve…Quem sabe para a semana…ou até ainda esta! Beijinhos docinhos!

**Lucca BR** – Alô! Brigadinha pela review! Ainda bem que gostaste do trailer! Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que o novo capítulo não desiluda! Beijinhos fofinhos!

**Lou Malfoy –** Oi Lou! Muito obrigada pela review e pelo carinho dedicado a todas as minhas fics! Que bom que gostaste do trailer! Tentei não demorar muito para actualizar! E sim, essa fic vai ser mais humorística do que as outras, mas a vertente romântica mantém-se! A ideia é original sim…e estranha…e doida…enfim, acho que é meio típico, vou buscar ideias às coisas mais inesperadas (e disparatadas!)! Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Montanhas de beijinhos!

**Aura **– Olá Melhor-prima-e-amiga! Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário, eu é que me sinto previligiada em ter uma amiga tão querida, fico sempre emocionada com as tuas palavras! Quanto a…novo sucesso (corada que nem um tomate), não lhe chamaria tanto…Talvez uma aventura divertida! Ainda bem que gostaste do trailer, espero que continues a gostar! Beijinhos dulcíssimos para (usando as tuas palavras) a prima mais kerida, linda e fantástica do universo:)

**Tarine Black Malfoy** – Oi! Muito obrigada pela review, está muito querida! Fico muito muito feliz por teres gostado da ideia e "amadorado" (adorei essa palavra!) o título, que também foi das primeiras coisas que inventei, achei que ficaria muito engraçado! E fico também lisonjeada por saber que deste óptimas risadas com a fic, é esse mesmo o meu objectivo, servir os leitores (e divertir-me um bocadinho também…e receber reviews ;)). E fiquei tão preocupada pela integridade física das tuas unhas que tentei postar o mais rápido possível! Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar e que continues a gostar da fic! Um beijinho muito docinho!

**BrockthueLa** – Olá! Brigadinha pela review e pelo apoio (e por ter add a história nos favoritos!)! Que bom que gostaste! Eu também simplesmente AMO estes dois acho que tem tudo a ver (qual Romeu e Julieta, César e Cleópatra, bela e monstro, casais que também amo, DG é o melhor de todos!) e então as comédias românticas acho que são demais…Porque aliás com esses dois juntos as gargalhadas e o romance são garantidos! Mas também gosto de outros estilos:drama também é superlindo, song a mesma coisa e romance é sempre romance! Espero que gostes do capítulo! Beijoquinhas fofinhas!

Até ao próximo capítulo, beijinhos enormes!Nocas


	3. Segundo Prato: Apanhados

_**Oi! Sim eu sei, eu mereço ser amaldiçoada por todos os meus queridos leitores…Sim, eu sei que já não actualizava esta fic há quase dois anos, mas será que me podem deixar explicar antes de apontarem as varinhas? Escola, trabalhos, aulas de música, entrada na faculdade… dizem-vos alguma coisa? São apenas algumas das razões que me têm afastado da escrita…Este capítulo já estava quase totalmente escrito já desde há muito tempo, mas há mais de um ano que o larguei e só agora consegui terminá-lo. E foi entre montes de trabalhos para fazer que me surgiu de repente a vontade de acabar o capítulo e actualizar a fic. Acabou por não ficar bem como eu queria, poderia ter pensado melhor no capítulo mas não quis demorar ainda mais tempo a actualizar. Peço-vos imensa desculpa pela enorme ausência e, como gratificação, queria dedicar este capítulo a todos os que esperaram em vão por actualizações…Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e que gostem do capítulo! E POR FAVOR deixem reviews, são poucos minutinhos que se perdem a escrever umas palavrinhas e acreditem que é maravilhoso saber o que pensam sobre as minhas histórias! Um beijinho muito docinho e boas leituras!**_

* * *

_**No último Capítulo**_

_- Larga-me imediatamente, Malfoy, se não eu grito!_

_- Aha, o que é que temos aqui? – rosnou de repente uma voz áspera atrás deles. E quando Ginny se virou e viu quem era, arregalou os olhos e balbuciou:_

_- Oh não, isto não pode estar a acontecer! _

* * *

_**Segundo Prato: Apanhados**_

****

- Ahaha, pode sim! Que noite gloriosa! Não apanho ninguém há dois dias, uma verdadeira eternidade …e agora logo dois, ehehehe! - gargalhou Filch, mostrando os seus horríveis dentes acastanhados, com o ar asqueroso de sempre.

- Mas eu…eu posso explicar! Nós só estávamos a… - começou Ginny, mas logo foi interrompida.

- Ah, isso não me interessa! O facto é que andavam a deambular pelo castelo de madrugada e isso _não é permitido!_ Portanto têm que ser _castigados_! Ah, como eu adoro esta palavra…cas-ti-ga-dos! – soletrou Filch com um ar deliciado, como se saboreasse cada sílaba com maquiavélico prazer.

- Ah isso é que não vou! - falou finalmente Draco, que até ali parecia demasiado abananado para falar. – O meu pai nunca vai deixar que me castiguem!

- Achas mesmo? Eu no teu lugar não teria tanta certeza! Mas infelizmente não sou eu que trato disso…Por isso sigam-me! – ordenou o empregado.

- Mas nós… - ainda tentou Ginny.

- Já! – cortou Filch. Draco, ofendido, ainda abriu a boca para resmungar, mas Ginny deitou-lhe um olhar "Mais-vale-não-barafustar-se-não-ainda-pioramos-as-coisas". Malfoy respondeu-lhe visualmente "e-quem-és-tu-para-mandar-em-mim", mas acabou por encolher os ombros e seguir o empregado, que não parava de mastigar uma cantilena da qual apenas se percebia "presos pelos tornozelos de cabeça para baixo" e "esquartejados aos pedaços".

- Mas porque é que eu tive a ideia peregrina de me levantar a meio da noite – resmungava baixinho Ginny, enquanto andava, de olhos baixos, como quem ia para forca. – A culpa é toda tua Malfoy!

- O quê? – Draco parecia escandalizado. – Quer dizer, tu vens me chatear a meio da noite, pedes-me para te ajudar…Eu, feito Santo Potter ajudo-te, depois pões-te aos berros no corredor e somos apanhados, e depois o culpado sou eu? Oh, Weasley se eu não fosse demasiado elegante para me rebaixar ao teu nível eu mandava-te…

- Shhhhhhh! – sibilou de repente Filch, fazendo-os calar. Continuaram a andar em silêncio até chegarem ao gabinete da professora Mcgonaggal. O empregado deu três pancadas brutas na porta e, passados alguns momentos, ouviram uma voz rouca de sono perguntar quem era.

- Sou eu, professora, o Argus. – sibilou Filch.

A porta do quarto abriu-se então ligeiramente e a cabeça da professora, com uma toca de rendas e um tapa-olhos puxado sobre a cabeça, assomou na pequena fresta.

- O que se passa, Argus?

- Boa-noite professora. Encontrei estes dois _delinquentes_ a vadiar pelo castelo _juntos_, a esta hora da madrugada! - contou Filch, rapidamente, com um brilho maldoso de felicidade nos olhos piscos. Ginny soltou um "hummpf" ofendido, "_Delinquentes?! Vadiar?! Madrugada?!",_ enquanto que Draco tentava controlar a sua a indignação, apertando as mãos com tanta força quanto podia.

- Delinquentes, Argus? Quais delinquentes? – perguntou a professora entre um bocejo.

- Estes! – exclamou o empregado com uma expressão triunfal, apontando para Draco e Ginny.

- Miss Weasley…Mr. Malfoy? – balbuciou Minerva Mcgonaggal, incrédula ao ver os dois juntos. – Mas que surpresa…O que andam a fazer fora da cama a estas horas?

- Ehhr, professora, apeteceu-me tomar um pouco de ar e depois encontrei o Malfoy e depois… - articulou debilmente Ginny, baixando os olhos de vergonha.

- Desculpe, não percebi Miss Weasley - o que é que estava a fazer com o Malfoy?

- Não é difícil de imaginar o que estariam a fazer, professora! – grunhiu Filch, com uma risada perversa.

- Penso que não lhe pedi opinião, Mr. Filch! – exclamou a professora com secura. – Bem, seguindo os procedimentos habituais nestes casos e visto que os alunos são de casas diferentes, temos de chamar o monitor dos Slytherin.

- O quê, o Snape? – falou finalmente Malfoy, com o terror expresso no rosto. – Não…o Snape não!

- Porque não, Mr. Malfoy? Temos que assumir os erros que cometemos! – disse Minerva com rispidez. – Argus, faça o favor de ir chamar o professor Snape. Ele que venha ter à minha sala. Miss Weasley e Mr. Malfoy ficam aqui comigo.

- Não, não eu vou também! – exclamou Draco de repente, indo atrás de Filch. "_Vale mais eu tentar falar com o Snape primeiro, para ver se acalmo a fera!"._

Depois de darem várias voltas pelo castelo e descerem centenas de escadas, enquanto Draco tentava inventar uma boa desculpa para andar a passear de madrugada pelo castelo com a Weasley, chegaram à porta do aposento do mestre de poções. Draco estranhou ao parecer ouvir um riso feminino no quarto do professor. Filch pareceu não ouvir, pois bateu à porta sem piedade. Por um momento, fez-se silêncio no quarto, até que se ouviu a voz de Snape, mais maldisposta do que nunca, de lá de dentro.

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu, o Argus, professor. Faça o favor de abrir a porta.

Demorou algum tempo até que Snape acatasse o pedido.

- Mas que diabo é que tu queres, Filch? - rosnou o professor, que apareceu de roupão e descalço. Draco reparou em como ele estava descomposto: o roupão estava mal-apertado, o cabelo estava desalinhado e havia na sua cara uma mancha vermelha que parecia … "_Batom!_", percebeu o rapaz, surpreendido.

- Desculpe, professor, eu não queria interromper o seu…humpfff…sono. Mas é que apanhei um aluno Slytherin a deambular pelo castelo!

- Que aluno? – perguntou Snape sem muito interesse, parecendo desejoso por voltar ao quarto.

Filch não respondeu, apenas saiu da frente de Draco.

- Draco? – murmurou o professor, levantando uma sobrancelha. O rapaz engoliu em seco. "_Ferrou_!"

- E não estava sozinho, professor! Estava com uma Gryffindor! – exclamou o empregado, parecendo gozar verdadeiramente do efeito que as suas palavras tinham sobre Draco e Snape.

- Uma Gryffindor? – bradou Snape, parecendo ainda mais irritado. – Tu, Draco, com uma Gryffindor a meio da noite?

- Sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos…Eu posso explicar tudo…- tentou Draco.

- Sim, eu exijo que me contes tudo…mas não agora... – interrompeu bruscamente o professor. – Argus, já falaste com a Mcgonaggal?

- Sim, professor! Ela mandou-me dizer-lhe que estava na sala dela, à sua espera.

- Está bem. Eu vou já para lá. Dêem-me um minuto. – quando Snape entrou no quarto, Draco tentou espreitar lá para dentro para ver se lá havia mais alguém, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém. "_Não_ _acredito…o Snape com __**marcas de batom**__ na cara_!", foi o pensamento que ocupou a mente de Draco durante os largos minutos que Snape demorou a sair do quarto. Quando finalmente o fez, trazia a comum capa negra por cima de umas calças igualmente escuras e já não havia vestígios de batom na sua face.

- Podemos ir. – resmungou. Os três iniciaram então o caminho em direcção à sala da professora Mcgonaggal. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, Snape murmurou:

- Quem era essa Gryffindor?

Draco, que estava à espera de uma repreensão, foi apanhado de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Mas eu…eu não estava com ela, nós fomos _casualmente_ apanhados juntos… - tentou dar a volta à questão, em voz mansa.

- Quem era essa Gryffindor? – repetiu o professor, sublinanhdo cada palavra com uma voz sibilina.

- Era a…a…hmmm…a…Weasley… - balbuciou Draco no tom mais baixo e rápido que conseguiu.

- Quem?! A Zizi?! Quem diabo é a Zizi?

- Eu não disse Zizi… - murmurou Draco, envergonhado. – Eu disse…Weasley…Eu fui apanhado com a Weasley!

- Com quem?! – Snape parou subitamente de andar, com ar incrédulo. – A Weasley?! Draco, pensava que tinhas mais critério ao escolher as tuas…hmpf…companhias!

- Não, não é nada disso…eu estava lá fora e ela veio ter comigo…quer dizer, ela não veio ter comigo, não sei porque é que ela andava por ali e… - Draco atropelavas as palavras com os nervos e a vergonha.

_-_ Não vale a pena, Draco, eu já percebi. – rosnou Snape.

_- _Não, não percebeu! Eu…eu encontrei-a por acaso…mas depois voltámos juntos…quer dizer, não foi bem juntos…eu ajudei-a…não, não a ajudei, foi só para me livrar dela mas…

- Esquece Draco. Não te enterres ainda mais! – cortou bruscamente o professor de poções. – Nunca pensei uma coisa destas de ti…

O coração de Draco batia descompassado: "_Ó vergonha! Ó raiva! Ó humilhação! Meu Salazar ajuda-me a safar-me desta!". _Entretanto, tinham chegado à sala de Transfiguração. Snape abriu a porta sem bater.

- Boa-noite Minerva. Pelos vistos temos uns problemas a resolver.

- Boa-noite, Severus. – Minerva Mcgonaggal estava sentada na sua mesa, com Ginny a seu lado, de cabeça baixa e o ar mais infeliz deste mundo. - Peço desculpa por te ter mandado acordar, mas já sabes que nestes casos temos que tomar as medidas necessárias para…

- Eu sei, Minerva. Vamos resolver isto rapidamente. – disse secamente Snape, andando pela sala, com Draco e Filch atrás de si.

- Sentem-se. – ordenou a professora.– Hmmm... Argus…Importa-se de nos deixar a sós?

- Mas, senhora professora, fui que eu os apanhei, não quer que eu dê o meu depoimento? Eu estava ali, quando de repente... – começou o empregado, com os olhinhos a brilhar de contentamento.

- Obrigada, Argus, mas eu penso que já não é mais precisa a tua colaboração. Podes voltar ao teu trabalho. – afirmou a professora.

- Mas, professora, eu vi tudo! Sou testemunha, por isso posso ajudar a escolher o castigo, aliás, eu achava que se eles fossem amarrados e pendur…

- Não ouviste, Argus? Não precisamos mais de ti, vai! – rosnou Snape. Filch ainda olhou para Minerva com ar de criança a quem tinham roubado o gelado mas logo percebeu que o seu tempo de antena tinha terminado e arrastou-se até à saída. Assim que a porta bateu, a professora Mcgonaggal começou o seu discurso:

- Bem, penso que nem vale a pena explicar a estes dois meninos a razão de terem sido aqui chamados e muito menos tentar perceber os porquês da situação, porque quaisquer que tenham sido, de certeza que não justificariam que os dois andassem a passear pelo castelo de madrugada.

- Mas nós não estávamos juntos, o que aconteceu foi… - tentou argumentar Draco.

- Mr. Malfoy, peço-lhe que me deixe acabar o meu discurso antes de tentar intervir em sua defesa. – cortou rispidamente a professora, virando-se para Snape. – Quanto a repreensões, Severus, eu já tive uma longa conversa com a aluna de que sou responsável, penso que farás o mesmo com o Draco.

- Claro. – rosnou Snape.

- De qualquer maneira, penso que eles já devem ter percebido que agiram mal e que por isso vão ter de ser castigados. – continou Minerva Mcgonaggal.

- E qual vai ser o castigo, professora? – perguntou Ginny, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Isso ainda não lhe posso revelar, Miss Weasley, uma vez que ainda vou ter de conversar com o professor Snape para decidirmos em conjunto a melhor punição a aplicar. Amanhã ser-vos-á comunicado o castigo que receberam. Agora voltem para os vossos dormitórios sem fazer barulho para não acordar os outros alunos. – ordenou a professora.

- Professora eu gostava de ter a oportunidade de contar a minha versão dos factos… - tentou novamente Draco.

- Não é necessário, Mr. Malfoy. Como já lhe disse, não me interessa a razão porque estavam juntos nem o que estiveram a fazer. O que importa é que infringiram as regras e que, por isso, têm de ser castigados. Não há nada que possa dizer que diminua a sua culpa ou atenue a sua pena. Agora vão!

Ginny saiu da sala de olhos no chão. Nunca se tinha sentido tão envergonhada. E sentia ainda mais ódio por Draco do que nunca. Fora por sua causa que ela passar aquela vergonha. "_Isto não vai ficar assim! Prepara-te Draco Malfoy!", _pensou, imaginando já nas vinganças terríveis que podia fazer. Draco ainda ficou um pouco mais na sala, a tentar cair nas boas-graças de Snape:

- Professor, será que eu podia falar consi…

- Chega Draco. Já me irritaste demais por hoje! Desaparece-me da frente antes que eu te amaldiçoe! – ameaçou o professor. Draco apertou as mãos de raiva,_ "Que humilhação! Parece um pesadelo…Como podem tratar assim um Malfoy! Maldita Weasley! Acho que da próxima vez que a vir a estrangulo!"_, pensou, enquanto saía.

E ambos voltaram aos seus dormitórios, amaldiçoando-se mutuamente.

* * *

**Nota da ficwriter:** Então, que acharam do capítulo? Espero que vos tenha agradado! E não guardem a opinião para vocês, contem-me o que acharam! Prometo responder a todas as reviews! E tentarei não demorar muito tempo a actualizar, embora seja muito complicado, porque tenho pouquíssimo tempo livre…Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!

**Agradecimentos:** Queria agradecer a todas as leitoras que me deixaram reviews tão doces, muitas delas amigas muito queridas com quem já há muito tempo não tenho oportunidade de falar e que, certamente, se cansaram de esperar pela continuação da história: **Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy, Miaka, Brockthuela, Jaque Eberle, Rafinha M. Potter, Jamelia Millian, Musa-Sama, Catarine, Ly, Helena Malfoy **e** Lou Malfoy**. Mais uma vez desculpem e muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelo apoio que me deram para continuar a escrever!

* * *


End file.
